International Space Development Program
The , abbreviated as the ISDP or ISP, is a collaborative coalition of international space programs set up by the US State Department and NASA. The program served as a means to alleviate future problems of poverty, famine and dwindling resources that will be caused by the rise of human overpopulation on the Earth projected in the late 21st century through extensive scientific research on space travel and observations of various planets in space. The ultimate goal of the ISDP is to eventually travel to and colonize planets that match Earth's parameters for sustainable life. One such planet is S-1, which the Arizona laboratory research division team hoped astronauts could travel to and begin assembly of a base of operations there for future interstellar travel. History Project: Super One Unfortunately, travel to the planet S-1 was far too difficult for ordinary humans to attempt given the dangers of long distance space travel on the health of the astronauts as well as environmental hazards. To resolve this issue, the ISDP came up with a cybernetics research project that would enhance a human so an astronaut could endure the harsh unforgiving realm of deep space. The project was codenamed "Super One" and a young man named Kazuya Oki volunteered for the conversion procedure and tests of his newly converted cybernetic body at a training facility. The original intent once tests were done was converting more astronauts into cyborgs as Kazuya was model #1 of what was to be a series of space-faring cyborgs, but a spying intruder from the Dogma Kingdom was observing their work and escaped before security could capture him. The spy later kidnapped Professor Henry, who was the creator of the Super-1 project, to convert his designs into a weapon by turning Kazuya Oki over to them to study his cybernetics. Professor Henry refused to help the Dogma Kingdom after revealing their intentions to wipe out those who were deemed unworthy to exist in the human race. After Professor Henry was released to decide within 6 hours if he would hand over Super-1, Dogma's leader Terror Macro then ordered his subordinates to destroy the scientists and their work as retribution for Henry's refusal to cooperate. Destruction of the Arizona laboratory The USA branch laboratory of the organization was destroyed in a terrorist attack by the Dogma Kingdom, with all of the researchers of that division killed, including its head scientist of cybernetics research Professor Henry. Kazuya Oki managed to become the sole survivor, as he miraculously transformed into Super-1 as the building exploded from the bombs Dogma had planted. In Other Media Kamen Rider Spirits The ISDP was seen again in a manga story arc featuring Kamen Rider Super-1. The organization had set up a new laboratory in Japan and were now fully supported by ESA, JAXA, and IKI as well as all of its original international supporters such as NASA. The primary project they were working on in the story was establishing a base on the Moon as a "pit stop" for traveling spaceships as well as mining for possible new resources on the lunar surface. The lab's mission control then became one of many areas where the Badan Empire broadcast their announced arrival to the people of the world. Notes *Had the ISDP Lab in Arizona not been destroyed, the cyborg remodeling project would have gone ahead uninterrupted and there would possibly have been a Super-2, 3, 4 etc. See also *Over Space Technology Organization - Another fictional space program in the Kamen Rider universe seen in Kamen Rider Fourze. Appearances * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Spirits **''Chapter 15: Legend of the Stars Part 1'' **''Chapter 16: Legend of the Stars Part 2'' **''Chapter 17: Legend of the Stars Part 3'' }} Category:Organization